Vinnie Hinostroza
Vinnie Hinostroza (born Vincent Hinostroza on April 3, 1994 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American professional ice hockey player who currently plays with the Arizona Coyotes in the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Blackhawks in the 6th round (169th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Vinnie has played hockey for the Chicago Mission AAA Youth Hockey Club (as did his future teammates Ryan Hartman and Nick Schmaltz). While playing for the Chicago Mission U16 midget team in the 2009-10 season, he had 13 goals, 21 assists and 38 penalty minutes in 34 games. Vinnie attended USA Hockey's Central District U16 camp and was selected by the Waterloo Blackhawks in the first round (4th overall) of the 2010 USHL Futures Draft. He was invited to attend the United States National Team Development Program in Ann Arbor, Michigan and committed to playing college hockey at Notre Dame in the 2013-14 season. In the 2010-11 season, Vinnie signed with Waterloo in the USHL, foregoing the US NDTP. In his 50 games with the Black Hawks, he scored 8 goals with 14 assists and was minus-one with 36 penalty minutes. Waterloo finished seventh in the USHL’s Eastern Division and was swept by Indiana in a two-game playoff series, but Vinnie didn't play in the series with the Ice after sustaining a late-season knee injury that required surgery. In the 2011-12 season, Vinnie finished second in scoring on the Black Hawks behind 16-year-old Taylor Cammarata as Waterloo was third in the Western Division in the USHL’s re-aligned divisions. He represented the USA in the 2012 U19 World Junior A Challenge and scored 20 goals with 24 assists and was plus-11 with 56 penalty minutes in 55 games for Waterloo. Waterloo advanced to the USHL Clark Cup playoff finals, losing to Green Bay in a decisive Game 5, but Vinnie missed the playoffs due to an “upper body injury”. He was the third-leading scorer for the USA at the WJAC, scoring 1 goal with 3 assists in five games. Vinnie was ranked 115th amongst North American skaters in Central Scouting’s final rankings and was selected by Chicago in the sixth round (169th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. In the 2012-13 season, Vinnie was among the USHL’s leading scorers before suffering a broken arm in early February and also played for the gold medal-winning USA squad at the 2012 U19 World Junior A Challenge. He scored 25 goals with 35 assists in 46 regular season games and was +22 with 14 penalty minutes for Waterloo. Vinnie played all five games in the Black Hawks’ playoff series against Fargo and scored 4 goals with 3 assists. He also led all scorers with 6 goals and 2 assists in four games at the WJAC. In the 2013-14 season, he was named to the Hockey East All-Rookie team following his freshman season at Notre Dame and played for the USA U20 team at the 2014 World Juniors. Vinnie was the third-leading scorer for the Fighting Irish behind T.J. Tynan (CBS) and Bryan Rust (PIT), scoring 8 goals with 24 assists in 34 games and finished plus-6 with 4 penalty minutes. Notre Dame finished eighth in Hockey East in its first year in the conference. The Fighting Irish upset first-place Boston College in the conference tournament and received an at-large bid to the NCAA Tournament; falling to St. Cloud State, 4-3, in overtime in the NCAA West regional semifinals. Vinnie scored 3 goals with 2 assists and was plus-2 in five games at the WJC. The USA finished fifth after a 5-3 loss to Russia in the quarterfinals. On March 21, 2015, Vinnie signalled the end of his collegiate career after his junior season in signing a three-year entry-level contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. He was the leading scorer for Notre Dame in his final season of college hockey (scoring 11 goals with a team-leading 33 assists in 42 games) and was +4 with 48 penalty minutes. Vinnie made his pro hockey debut with the Rockford IceHogs where he had 2 assists and was -2 with no penalties in five regular season games for the IceHogs, who finished second in the Midwest Division and reached the second round in the playoffs. He did not appear in any playoff games. On October 16, 2015, Vinnie was recalled by the Blackhawks and on October 17, 2015, he made his NHL debut, playing against the Columbus Blue Jackets. He recorded two penalty minutes and two shots on goal as Chicago won 4–1. On November 19, 2016, he scored his first career NHL goal against Jacob Markström of the Vancouver Canucks, helping the Blackhawks rally from a 3–0 deficit and win in overtime. He also recorded two assists in the game as well. On June 15, 2018, Vinnie agreed to a two-year contract with the Blackhawks, despite the possibility of becoming a free agent on July 1, but on July 12, 2018, he was traded to the Arizona Coyotes along with Marian Hossa, Jordan Oesterle and a 2019 third-round pick in exchange for Marcus Kruger, Jordan Maletta, Andrew Campbell and prospect MacKenzie Entwistle & a 2019 fifth-round draft pick; the trade cleared up $8.5 million cap space for the Blackhawks. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades Personal Life Vinnie was raised in Bartlett, Illinois. He is the son of Rick & Laura Hinostroza and has an older sister named Carli. He played football for the Bloomingdale Bears (along with future teammate Ryan Hartman). While attending Bartlett High School, he played football and lacrosse. He graduated from Waterloo High School in Waterloo, Iowa in 2012 while playing junior hockey for the Waterloo Blackhawks. While attending the University of Notre Dame, Vinnie enrolled in the University of Notre Dame's College of Arts and Letters. Gallery hinostroza2013portrait.jpg|2013 NHL Entry Draft Portrait Headshots hinostroza2015-16season.jpg|2015-16 Season hinostroza2016-17.jpg|2016-17 Season hinostroza2017.jpg|2017-18 Season Category:1994 births Category:Players Category:2016-17 Roster Category:Forwards Category:2017-18 Roster